Нейронаука
Нейронаука, это раздел науки, посвященный изучению нервных систем. Нейронаучное общество было основано в 1969, но работа по изучению мозга началось за долго до этого. Исследования проводятся в следующих областях как изучение структуру, функции, история развития, генетика, биохимия, физиология, фармакология, информатика, вычислительная неврология и патология нервной системы. Традиционно, считается ответвлением биологических наук. Однако, был повторный рост интереса к нейронауки от других смежных дисциплин, таких как когнитивная и нейро-психология, информатика, статистика, физика, философия, и медицина. Возможности неврологии теперь расширенны, чтобы включить любое систематическое научное экспериментальное и теоретическое исследование центральной и периферийной нервной системы биологических организмов. Эмпирические методологии, используемые неврологами, были расширены, от биохимического и генетического анализа динамики индивидуальных нервных клеток и их молекулярных элементов к отображению представлений перцепционных и моторных задач в мозге. Многим недавним теоретическим открытия в нейронауки помогли при помощи Краткий обзор Научные исследования нервной системы значительно возросло во второй половине 20 века, преимущественно из-за революций в молекулярной биологии, электрофизиологии и вычислительной неврологии. Стало возможным понять, как можно представить сложные процессы, проходящие в одном нейроне, разобрать на составляющие. Однако, на данный момент, все еще плохо понимается как в нейронных сетях происходят процессы определяющие интеллектуальное поведение, познание, эмоции и физиологические ответы (реакции на внешний раздражитель). Нервная система составлена из сети нейронов и других поддерживающих клеток (например нейроглия). Нейроны формируют функциональные узлы, каждый из которых, ответственный за определенные задачи в поведении на уровне организма. Таким образом, нейронаука может быть изучена на многих различных уровнях, от молекулярного уровня к клеточному уровню к системному уровню и когнитивному (познавательному) уровню. На молекулярном уровне, основные вопросы, обращаются к молекулярной нейронауки (неврологии) включая механизмы, которыми нейроны передают и отвечают на молекулярные сигналы и как аксоны формируют сложные соединения. На этом уровне, инструменты молекулярной биологии и генетики используются для того, чтобы понять, как нейроны развиваются и умирают, и как генетические изменения затрагивают биологические функции. Морфологию, молекулярную идентичность и физиологические особенности нейронов и как они связывают различные типы поведения, имеет также значительный интерес. То как, нейроны и их связи изменяются за счет приобретения опыта, относится к физиологическому и познавательному уровнях. На клеточном уровне, фундаментальные вопросы, задаваемые к клеточной неврологии – это объяснение механизмов, как нейроны обрабатывают сигналы (физиологически и электрохимически), как сигналы обрабатываются дендритами, сомами и аксонами, и как нейромедиаторы и электрические сигналы используются, чтобы обработать сигналы в нейроне. На системном уровне, рассматриваются следующие вопросы из системной нейронауки, как формируются и используется анатомия и физиология чтобы сформировать физиологическую функции, такие как рефлексы, сенсорную интеграцию, координацию двигательной системы, циркадный ритм, эмоциональные ответы, способность к обучению и память и т.д. Другими словами, интересующими вопросами являются, как нейроузлы функционируют, и как рассматриваемые механизмы поведения образуются . Например, системный уровень анализирует (анализ системного уровня) обращается к вопросам специфических сенсорных и двигательных(моторных) моделей(методов): как устроено зрение человека? Как певчие птицы узнают новые песни, и летучие мысли ориентируются в пространстве при помощи ультразвука? Смежная научная область нейроэтология (изучение нервной системы как основы интерпретации поведения живых существ), в частности обращается к сложному вопросу, как нервные основания лежат в основе определенного поведения животных. На когнитивном уровне, когнитивная нейронаука обращается к вопросам того, как психологические/познавательные функции сформированы нервной схемой. Появление мощных новых методов измерения, типа нейровизуализация (например, fMRI, позитронно-эмиссионная томография (Positron emission tomography, PET), Томография Одиночных Фотонов Эмиссионyая Компьютерная (Single photon emission computed tomography, SPECT)), электрофизиология и человеческий генетический анализ, объединенный со сложными экспериментальными методами познавательной психологии позволяют неврологам и психологам обращаться к абстрактным вопросам типа того, как человеческое познание и эмоция нанесены на карту определенных нервных схем. Нейронаука также начинает объединяться с социальными науками, и расцветающие междисциплинарные области нейроэкономика, теории решения, социальная неврология начинают обращаться к некоторым из самых сложных вопросов, вовлекающих взаимодействия мозга с окружающей средой. Неврология вообще включает все научные исследования, вовлекающие нервную систему. Психологию, как научное исследование умственных процессов, можно счесть подполем неврологии, хотя некоторые теоретики мозга и тела утверждают, что определение идет другой путь - что психология является исследованием умственных процессов, которые могут быть смоделированы многими другими абстрактными принципами и теориями, типа бихевиоризма и традиционной когнитивной психологии, которые являются независимыми от основных нервных процессов. Термин нейробиология иногда используется попеременно вместе с неврологией, хотя первый термин берется из биологии нервной системы, тогда как второй обращается к науке умственных функций, которые формируют фонд учредительных нервных схем. В Принципах Нервной Науки, нобелевский лауреат Эрик Кандэль утверждает, что когнитивной психология - одна из столбов дисциплины в понимании мозга в неврологии Невралгия и Психиатрия - медицинские специальности, которые определенно занимаются болезнями нервной системы. Эти термины также используются клиническими дисциплинами, в определении диагноза и обработки этих болезней. Невралгия имеет дело с болезнями центральных и периферийных нервных систем, типа бокового амиотрофического склероза и инсульта, в то время как психиатрия сосредотачивается на ментальных, умственных болезнях. Границы между ними также стираются и благодаря врачам, которые специализируются в обоих направлениях, И невралгия и психиатрия - развивались под влиянием фундаментальных исследований в нейронауки. История Свидетельства первых трепанаций, хирургической практики сверления и очистки отверстия в череп, с целью лечения от головных болей или расстройств психики, или уменьшения черепного давления на пациентах, относится к временам Неолита и были найдено в различных культурах во всем мире. Рукописи, относящиеся ко времени 5000 лет до н.э. указали, что египтяне имели некоторые знания о симптомах повреждений мозга. Ранние представления о функции мозга заключалось, в том, что мозг считали как наполнение черепа. В Египте мозг регулярно удалялся при подготовке к мумификации, так как в те времена считалось, что все знания хранятся в сердце. Согласно Геродоту, первым шагом в мумификации являлось: «Самая лучшая практика(исполнение) это извлечение так много мозга, насколько это возможно железным крюком, а то что нельзя достать крюком, надо смешать со снадобьем» (The most perfect practice is to extract as much of the brain as possible with an iron hook, and what the hook cannot reach is mixed with drugs). Представление о том, что сердце является источником сознания, не подвергалось критике, до Гиппокрита. Он верил, что мозг не только связан с ощущениями, так как большое количество специализированных органов - органы восприятия мира (глаза, уши, язык) расположены на голове, около мозга, но и является хранилищем сознания. Аристотель же однако полагал, что сердце является центром сознания, а мозг служит для охлаждения крови. Это представление было общепринятым, пока римский врач Гелен, последователь Гиппократа и врач римских гладиаторов, не заметил, что его пациенты потеряли их умственные способности, когда они получали повреждение мозга. Аль-Андалус, Абулкасис, отец современной хирургии, разработал материал и технику работы, которые до сих пор используются. Аверроес предположил существование болезни Паркинсона и приписывал свойства фоторецептора сетчатке. Ибн Зухр описал менингит, внутричерепной тромбофлебит, средостеночные опухоли и сделал вклад в современную нейрофармакологию. Маймонид написал о психоневрологических расстройствах и описал бешенство и интоксикацию белладонной. Также, в средневековой Европе, Vesalius (1514-1564) и Рене Декарт (1596-1650) сделали несколько значительных вкладов в невронауки. Изобретение микроскопа, привело к расширению, и усложнению в области исследований мозга. Также вклад внесло и развитие красящей процедуры Камилло Гольджи. В конце 1890-х, в этой процедуре использовали серебренную соль, чтобы показать запутанные структуры отдельных электронов. Сантьяго Рамон-и-Кахаль пользовался этим методом, и сформировал нейронную доктрину, гипотезу, что функциональной единицей мозга является нейрон. Голжи и Рамон-и-Кахаль разделили Нобелевскую премию в Физиологии или Медицине в 1906, полученную за их обширные наблюдения, описания и классификацию нейронов во всем мозге. Гипотезы нейронной теории были подтверждены экспериментально Луиджи Гальвини в первых работах об электрической возбудимости(?) мускулов и нейронов. В конце 19-ого столетия, Дюбуа-Рэймонд(DuBois-Reymond), Мюллер(Müller), и фон Хелмхолц показали, что нейроны электрически легковозбудимы и что их активность очевидно затрагивала электрическое состояние смежных нейронов. Двумерная теоретическая структура Автоматические и контролируемые процессы Деление на автоматические и контролируемые процессы, впервые были предложены Schneider and Shiffrin (1977). Многие другие развили подобные модели с двумя системами с тех пор, с другими названиями: на основе правил и ассоциаций (Steven Sloman 1996); рациональных и экспериментальных систем (Kirkpatrick, Lee A. and Seymour Epstein. 1992.); рефлекторных и рефлексивных реакций (Matthew Lieberman et al. 2002) и др. Контролируемые процессы, характеризуются тем, что происходят сериями, вызываются агентом, когда он удивлен или решает некоторую задачу, и часто связаны с субъективным усилием агента. Если спросить человека, как он решил математическую задачу или выбрали новый автомобиль, то опрашиваемый, как правило, можно вспомнить все шаги принятия решения. Автоматические процессы – в противоположность контролируемых процессов, происходят параллельно, не доступны для сознания, и относительно легки. Параллелизм облегчает быстрый ответ, учитывает управление несколькими задачами, и дает мозговую возможность для решения определенного типа задач, типа визуальной идентификации. Параллелизм также обеспечивает избыточность, которая уменьшает уязвимость мозга при повреждении. Когда нейроны повреждены, работоспособность снижается постепенно, а не внезапно. Автоматические и контролируемые процессы, можно примерно отличить тем, где они происходят в мозге (Lieberman и др. 2002). Области, которые поддерживают познавательную автоматическую деятельность, сконцентрированы в затылочной, теменной, и височных доля мозга. Миндалина, расположенная ниже коры, является ответственной за многие важные автоматические эмоциональные ответы, особенно страх. Контролируемые процессы, происходят главным образом во лобной доли мозга. Автоматические процессы являются по умолчанию результатами мозговой активности. Они происходят все время, даже во время сна, составляя большинство электрохимической деятельности в мозге. Контролируемые процессы, происходят в особые моменты, когда автоматические процессы становятся "прерванными", это случается, когда человек сталкивается с неожиданными событиями, испытывает сильные интуитивные состояния, или сталкивается с некоторый проблемой. Аффективные и когнитивные процессы Второе разделение процессов представленное на таблице, это разделение процессов на когнитивные и аффективные. Такое разделение распространенно в современной психологии(Robert Zajonc 1980, 1984,1998; Zajonc and Daniel McIntosh 1992)и нейронауки (Damasio 1994; LeDoux 1996; Panksepp 1998), и имеет историческое происхождение, отсылающие к древней Греции и ранее: Платон описывал людей, как движущуюся колесницу, которую тянут два коня, причина (разум) и страсть. Все эмоции, имеют "валентность" - они являются или положительными или отрицательными (хотя немного сложных эмоций, типа “горькой радости,” могут объединить{скомбинировать} более основные{более элементарные} эмоции, которые имеют противостоящие валентности). Многие также несут мотивацию к действию (Nico Frijda 1986; Leonard Berkowitz 1999) - например, гнев мотивирует нас, чтобы напасть, боль - снизить, отступить, чтобы ослабить боль, и страх - убежать или в некоторых случаях заморозиться - так же как разнообразный другие эффекты на сенсорное восприятие, память, предпочтение, и так далее (Leda Cosmides and John Tooby 2004). Эмоциональные процессы, являются теми, что отвечают на вопросы "действовать/недействовать" - которые мотивируют поведение подхода или предотвращения. Познавательные процессы, напротив отвечают на вопросы истина/ложь. Аффект, поскольку мы используем этот термин, выражают не только эмоции такие как гнев, страх, ревность, но также подразумевают такие состояния как голод, жажда, сексуальное желание, мотивирующих состояний как физическая боль, дискомфорт (например, тошнота). Росс Бак (Ross Buck (1999)) обратился к последним состояниям как к «биологическим аффектам», которые он отделил от более традиционных «социальных аффектов». Аффект, таким образом, близок по смыслу с историческим понятием страсти. Хотя такие эмоции как гнев и страх, имеют общее с биологическими аффектами/ Таблица в действии Это двумерная система, в итоге разделяется на 4 квадранта. Сектор I активен, когда вы размышляете о вложении денег, финансировании, детально изучая вычисления существующей ценности; сектор II является несомненно самым редким в чистой виде. Он используется, в т.н. «актерском методе» - представить испытанный ранее эмоциональный опыт, чтобы испытать те же эмоции, но в настоящий момент; третий сектор отвечает за движения ваших рук во время некоторой деятельности, например, во время броска мяча; 4 сектор – позволяет отдернуть руки от горячего предмета. Но чаще поведение является результатом взаимодействия между всеми квадрантами таблицы 1. Рассмотрим пример с процессами, иллюстрирующими работу каждого сегмента, на примере угощения на званном обеде. Сегмент 3: Первой задачей стоит определить, что находиться на тарелке. Сигнал передается от глаз через оптические нервы (?). Происходит определение угощения сначала примитивными образами – линиями и с углами, затем по средствам «каскадного процесса» различают большие формы. (Stephen Kosslyn 1994). Далее, в низшей височной визуальной коре, эта информация интегрируется с уже известными представлениями об объектах, что позволяет определить объекты на тарелке как угощения (в оригинальной статье - суши). Это последний процесс очень сложен и создает трудности для исследований в области искусственного интеллекта, т.к. объекты могут принимать различную форму и размеры. Сегмент 4: Здесь вступают в действия эмоции. Нейроны в височной визуальной коре способны только определять объекты, будут ли они вкусные – этого они определить не могут. Информация, получаемая из процесса определения височной корой, также как и другой любой сенсорной системы, поступает в орбитофронтальную кору и определяет ценность еды. Ценность еды зависит от многих факторов. Первое, это ваша персональная «история» с угощениями, например, суши. Если в прошлом вы отравились суши, вы будете испытывать бессознательное и автоматическое отвращение к еде (условия отвращения вкуса). Второе, ценность еды зависит от того насколько вы голодны; человек может съесть практически что угодно – траву, жуков, человеческую плоть – если чувство голода достаточно сильно. Орбитальнофронтальная кора и подкорковая область, называемые гипоталамус, чувствительны к уровню голода (Rolls 1999). Нейроны в этих областях реагируют быстрее на вид или вкус еды гораздо быстрее, чем когда вы не испытываете чувства голода. Сегмент 1 и 2. Обработка часто заканчивается до того как процессы сегментов 1 и 2 приступят к работе. Если вы голодны, и любите суши, ваша моторная кора, заставит протянуть руку взять закуску и съесть, привлекая сегмент 3 (получение пищи) и квадрант 4 (съесть и получить удовольствие). Но, под действием некоторых обстоятельств, процесс может измениться. К примеру, если вы узнали, что еда просрочена, вы можете отказаться; или, если вы не любите суши, но и не хотите обидеть человека предлагающих их вам, вы съедите их. (Paul Romer Romer, Paul M. 2000. «Thinking and feeling»). Эти явные мысли включают ожидаемые чувства и привлекают явные воспоминания из отдела мозга – гипоталамус, входы от эмоциональной системы, и ожидание (планирование) от предлобной коры. Автоматические процессы Здесь, мы рассмотрим некоторые ключевые принципы нервного функционирования, которые характеризуют автоматические процессы. Наш короткий список включает: параллелизм, пластичность, модульность и специализация. Знакомясь с этими принципами, надо сказать: (1) Большая часть обработки протекаемых процессов в мозге, происходят параллельно и недоступны для сознания; (2) мозг подвергается физическим изменениям{заменам} в результате этих процессов; (3) разбивается на многократные модули специализирующиеся на выполнение специфических функций, и (4) это выясняет, как использовать существующие модули, чтобы выполнить новые задачи эффективно, безотносительно функций, которые они первоначально развили, чтобы выполнить. Параллелизм Каждый нейрон связан с тысячами соседних нейронов в запутанной системе. Параллелизм, являющийся признаком автоматических процессов, облегчает быстроту ответов и дает мозгу необходимую силу, которая нужна для решения особого типа задач, как визуальная идентификация. Коннективизм моделей нейросетей, сформулированный когнитивными психологами (Rumelhart and McClelland 1986), затрагивает эту особенность мозга и применяется во многих областях, включая коммерческие. Параллелизм дает большую силу, т.к. это необходимо для работы с большим количеством мультизадач. Также обеспечивает избыточность, которая уменьшает уязвимость мозга, при повреждениях. В результате этой избыточности, когда нейроны прогрессивно разрушены в некоторой области, работоспособность снижается постепенно, а не внезапно (“изящная деградация”). Пластичность Когнитивные операции работают через электрохимические связи между нейронами. В процессе, впервые обнаруженным Дональдом Хеббом (1949) (Donald Hebb), когда сигналы неоднократно передаются от одного нейрона к другому, связь между ними становиться крепче. Также как и мускулы и органы претерпевают изменения вследствие активности (и не активности), мозг изменяется физиологически в результат действий которые выполняет. Пластичность, как и параллелизм, снижают уязвимость мозга к повреждениям, позволяя оправляться от ударов и «перестраивая» себя, частично в ранние годах жизни. В одном исследовании, демонстрирующие возможности пластичности, оптические нервы хорька были разъединены с рождения, и повторно соединились со слуховой корой (областью мозга отвечающей за слух). Хорек научился «видеть» используя слуховую кору, и некоторые нейроны в этой коре, фактически взяли физические особенности{характеристики} нейронов в визуальной коре (von Melchner, Pallas and Sur 2000). Важное значение пластичности - то, что обработка информации вряд ли будет обратима, потому что физиологические процессы, которые производят обучение, самостоятельно не обратимы. Стандартные теории обработки информации предполагают, что люди могут игнорировать эффект бесполезной информации, которая является избыточной или дискредитированной. Однако есть многочисленные примеры нарушений этих принципов. Люди имеют тенденцию верить сообщениям, которые повторяются, даже если, на каждом повторении они признают, что сообщение ложно (Gilbert and Gill 2000). Когда люди формируют доверие к сообщению, основанное на свидетельстве, которое позже дискредитировано окончательно, вера, основанная на дискредитированном свидетельстве сохраняется (Ross, Lepper and Hubbard 1975). И, люди подчинены ‘проклятию знания’ (curse of knowledge), такого что, если они знают, что кое-что верное (или ложный) они преувеличивают степень, в которой другие должны знать это (Camerer, Loewenstein и Weber1989). Модульность Нейроны в различных частях мозга имеют различную форму и структуры, различные функциональные свойства, и собирают себя в связанные дискретные модули, которые функционально специализированы. Прогресс неврологии часто вовлекает известное рассмотрение Прогресс в нейронауке часто привлекает к исследованию уже хорошо изученных физиологических функций ограниченных областей мозга. Например, зоны Брока (Broca) и Вернике (Wernicke) включают, соответственно, за речь и понимание языка. Таким образом, пациенты с поврежденной зоной Вернике могут говорить предложения, правильно произнося слова, но ставя их в неправильном порядке. Вне раскрытия модульной структуры мозга, нейронаука привела к открытию новых функциональных модулей. Помимо стандартных модулей, таких как распознавания лиц, языков и т.д, исследования намекают на существования некоторых модулей, которые несколько удивляют. К примеру, хирурги, проводившие операции на головном мозге пациентки страдающего эпилепсией, обнаружили небольшой отдел, который при стимуляции вызывал у нее смех (Fried, 1998), намекающий на существование «модуля юмора». Особенно интересный для практики, многие нейроученые полагают, что есть специализированный модуль mentalizing - обдумывания, осмысления собственных действий, который управляет выводами человека о том, чему другие люди верят, чувствуют, или могли бы сделать. Первые подтверждения такого модуля были получены из тестов проводимыми психологами занимающимися развитием. Двум детям показывали объект в процессе движения. Затем один из детей покидал комнату, и оставшийся ребенок наблюдал как объект перемещали в другое место. Ребенка оставшегося в комнате, затем просили предположить, где ребенок, который вышел из комнаты будет, искать объект когда вернется. Здоровый ребенок способен решить эту задачу в возрасте 3-4 лет. Дети страдающие аутизмом, справляются с этой задачей, как правило значительно позже (8-12 лет), и с большим трудом, хотя некоторые имеют нормальное или высокий интеллект. В тоже время ребенок, страдающий аутизмом, не будет иметь никакой трудности с общими выводами, имеющими подобную логическую форму. Возможность модуля менталайзинга получила доверие основываясь на полученных доказательствах. Исследования при помощи магнитного резонанса показали, что когда нормальным (здоровым) взрослым людям дать пары, близких по значению, проблем суждения (?), отличающиеся только тем, что нужно или не нужно обдумывать, проблема которую надо обдумать приводит к большой активности в левой части предлобной коры. Специализация В процессе, который не очень хорошо понятен, известен, мозг пытается выяснить, как надо решить полученную задачу, эффективно, использую модули имеющиеся в его распоряжении. Когда мозг сталкивается с новой задачей, первоначально (он - мозг) пытается связать (опираться) на разнообразные модули. Но со временем деятельность становится хорошо налаженной (модернизированной), концентрируясь на модулях, которые специализируются на решении поставленной задачи. Это показывает пример, когда активность мозга испытуемых испытывали во время игры в Тетрис, которая требует быстрой координации глаз и рук, и пространственной логики. Когда испытуемый начинал играть, они были сильно возбуждены (взволнованы), и многие части мозга были активны. Но когда стали появляться успехи, приток крови значительно снизился, и активность стала, локализована только в нескольких областях. Это естественно следует, что, для широкого диапазона проблем и задач, люди будут полагаться на познавательные способности - модули - которые относительно хорошо развиты, типа визуального восприятия и опознание объектов, а не на то, где они не так хороши, как разложение и подведения итогов и выгоды. В одном исследовании (Gobet and Simon (1996), тестировалась память, на запоминания расставленных на шахматной доске фигур. Исследование показало, что эксперты шахмат способны запомнить положение фигур почти немедленно, но если фигуры были расставлены, так как это возможно в игре. Но когда фигуры расставлены случайным образом, эксперты были не намного лучше новичков. Более свежее исследование в теории принятия решения предлагает, что это - намного более общее явление; большое количество принятия решения принимает форму соответствия образца, а не явного взвешивания затрат и выгод (Leboeuf 2002; Medin and Bazerman 1999). Эмоциональные процессы Во многих областях деятельности, таких как прием пищи, питье, секс, и даже употребление наркотиков (лекарств), поведения человека сходно с поведение других млекопитающих, что не удивительно, поскольку мы разделяем многие из нервных механизмов, которые являются в значительной степени ответственными за такое поведение. Многие из процессов которые происходят в таких системах эмоциональные, а не познавательные; они напрямую связанны с мотивацией. Гомеостаз Для того чтобы понимать, как эмоциональная (аффективная) система работает, надо понимать, что люди не развивались, чтобы получать удовольствия, а для того чтобы выживать и размножаться. Важный процесс, которым тело пытается достигнуть этих целей, называют гомеостаз. Гомеостаз использует детекторы, которые определяют, когда система отклоняется от нормального состояния (set-point), и механизмы которые восстанавливают равновесие, когда случаются отклонения. Некоторые – на самом деле большая часть- из этих механизмов работают не преднамеренно. Например когда температура тела человека опускается ниже 36.6 С – нормального состояния, то кровь оттекает от конечностей, и когда температура обратно поднимается, происходит потоотделение. Но другие процессы действительно вовлекают преднамеренное действие - например, надеть жакет, когда холодно или включить кондиционер когда жарко. Представители Россия * Бойко, Евгений Иванович * Величковский, Борис Митрофанович * Кочубей, Борис Иосифович * Лурия, Александр Романович * Соколов, Евгений Николаевич * Черниговская, Татьяна Владимировна * Чуприкова, Наталия Ивановна Другие страны * Няятянен, Ристо См.также * Нейронные сети * Искусственная нейронная сеть‎ Категория:Незавершённые статьи по эвентологии